


Control is an Illusion

by Sharkbaitthequeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Imaginary Friends, Injury, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith hates himself, Lance just wants to help, M/M, Major Character Injury, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Team Voltron Family, Team as Family, Warnings May Change, Worried Lance (Voltron), injured keith, not really friends, the team tries to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkbaitthequeen/pseuds/Sharkbaitthequeen
Summary: After a mission to destroy Zarkon blows up in the paladins faces, Keith starts switching between human and Galra. The team faces even more of a threat when a figment in Keith's mind acts up and turns him violent. As Keith struggles with guilt and depression, the team struggles with establishing harmony in the chaos. The paladins will go through hell and back to end the suffering. The only question is, will they make it in time?"If you don't kill your voices they will kill you." -Jon AcuffCrossposted on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

~KEITH~

My footsteps echoed down the hall. Every step I took shot pain through my legs but I wasn't going to stop. The ship rumbled and I tripped, groaning. My friends were outside the ship, fighting the Galra in their lions.

I had volunteered to sneak onto the ship and shut the power off, despite everyone else disagreeing.

It's too dangerous!

You can't, it's suicide!

No way man! You can't one-up me again!

We can find another way!

I didn't care. I was going to do it anyway. I had to, for the team. I wanted the fight to finally be over.

I reached the main control room and stopped, looking around. The walls were covered in tech; on a platform in the middle of the room was the control panel. None of it was in English.

Somehow I knew what it said...

I saw a self destruct button on the upper far left corner of the panel. I could just shut down the power, or I could blow it all up and it would be over...

"Keith! Are you still there?" a familiar voice said into the voice-com.

"Lance! I'm here."

"Can you shut down the power yet? That would be helpful right about now!"

"Yeah, but maybe we don't have to just shut it down."

"What are you talking about?" he grunted, probably getting hit by blasters.

"There's a self destruct button, we could destroy the main ship!"

"But you will be destroyed along with it if you don't get out!"

"That's the plan, Lance."

"Keith! Don't!" Shiro cut in, "Just shut down the power and be done with it!"

"Shiro, I have too. You guys can find a new Red Paladin!"

"We won't be able to find a friend like you!" Lance interrupted.

"I'm sorry." I said, making up my mind. I pulled off my helmet, hearing the pleads of my friends from it. I tossed it aside and reached for the button.

Pain struck my back and I turned to see the witch, Haggar, glowing purple energy in her hand. "Your life ends now Red Paladin." she sneered, throwing a ball of energy at me.

I jumped out of the way and pulled out my sword, lunging at her and slashing my sword wildly. She disappeared and reappeared behind me.

"I know what you truly are and you are not worthy of that knife," she said, pointing to the dagger I had on my belt.

"You know nothing about me!" I swiped at her again but she dodged easily.

I turned and faced her as she raised her hands, shooting a beam of purple light straight at me. I tried to move but the spell hit me square in the chest. Energy surged through my body and my skin felt like fire, my blood burning like acid through my veins. My head felt like it would collapse in on itself.

Just when I thought it was all over, I heard Haggar scream and I was dropped to the floor. I looked up and saw Thace at the entrance of the room, a blaster in hand.

He nodded to me and turned to shoot the entering guards. I stayed where I was for a moment longer and pushed myself up. I grabbed my voice-com.

I groaned, "Everyone get away from the ship, I don't want anyone else hurt."

"Keith don't!" Shiro shouted.

"I'm sorry... Just get everyone away from the ship..." I said, putting my helmet on and turning off my voice-com. My finger hovered over the button for a second longer.

Then I pushed it.

 

Three

Two

One

 

 

Boom


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now he looks like a cat" -Hunk

~LANCE~

"I'm sorry... Just get everyone away from the ship..." Keith said over the voice-com, shreds of sorrow in his voice. I didn't want him to die! Not yet! I still had to tell him...

Tell him I-

Boom

The Galra ship exploded.

I was thrown back in my lion as the explosion pushed me away, bright light almost blinding me.

Keith...

I watched as the flames burnt out and all that was left was a scorched piece of metal that was once a Galra ship.

I bet all of the Galra died... along with Keith...

"Is everyone okay?" Shiro asked over the voice-com.

"I'm okay," Pidge said.

"I'm still here," Hunk said, groaning.

I didn't answer, my eyes were fixed on the ship.

"Lance!?" Shiro yelled, jolting me out of my trance.

"I'm fine... but is Keith really..." I trailed off, tears welling up in my eyes.

No one spoke.

"We have to look for him!" I said, "He could have made it."

"The chance is very small, but still possible," Allura joined in.

"Okay, everyone start looking!" Shiro said, flying off toward the ship. I followed quickly behind and so did Hunk and Pidge.

The voice-com was silent for a while as we frantically searched for the Red Paladin.

Then I spotted him. His back was to me as he floated limply in the air, unconscious.

"I found him!" I exclaimed. I flew towards him and stopped my lion, putting on my helmet. I opened the hatch and jumped out of the giant robot cat, floating toward Keith.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me, turning him around so I could see him. It was fairly dark so I couldn't see very well but I saw several gashes in his armor and his entire arm plate had been burnt off along with the outer part of his helmet. I held him tighter and jet-packed back to my lion, carrying him inside.

Once I shut the hatch, I laid him down on the floor and checked his heartbeat. Joy washed over me and I sighed with relief. He was alive, but barely. I took off his helmet and my eyes widened, "Uh, guys?" I said.

"Is Keith alive?" Shiro asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, but... he has ears... like fluffy... cat ears..." I said, stumbling over my words. "...and purple skin..."

There was a pause. "That doesn't matter right now, get him to the ship!" Shiro finally said.

I stared at Keith for a moment longer, eventually peeling my eyes away and sitting back down in the pilot chair. I flew to the ship and landed in front of everyone who was anxiously waiting. I opened the door and carefully picked Keith up, carrying him out of the lion.

Allura stared at Keith with wide eyes. "He's... he's a..." she stumbled.

"He's wounded very badly," Shiro spoke up. "Get him to the cryo pods"

"But Shiro-!" Allura started but was quickly cut off.

"Keith is our friend no matter what he is. Right now he's wounded and almost dead, so get him in a cryo pod and we will talk about what he is later!" Shiro boomed, silencing Allura instantly. Hesitantly Allura nodded and I ran farther into the castle, Keith in my arms.

I put Keith in the pod and closed the door, pressing a button to start it. I stood there, examining him. He had several gashes and burn marks all over his body, blood stains on his face.

Why did you have to do that Mullet?

Couldn't you just stick with the plan and not make everyone worry about you?

Now I'm worried about you, you idiot.

Keith's breathing sped up to a normal speed, his chest rising and falling calmly in rhythm. I sat down and watched him, wanting to make sure he was okay until the others came in.

When the others finally arrived, I stood up and watched them walk closer. Shiro gave me a reassuring look and turned to Allura.

"I don't like the idea of him being Galra. What if he turns on us one day? What then?" Allura said, glancing at Keith every once in a while.

"Just because he's Galra doesn't mean he isn't still our friend. Allura, I'm sure nothing about him has changed aside from the way he looks," Shiro replied.

"Yeah, I agree with Shiro. Plus now he looks like a cat," Hunk spoke up.

"Really not helping Hunk," I said, patting his shoulder.

"Sorry. My bad. I'll just uh... I'll just go back to the kitchen," he said, turning and walking away.

I'm pretty sure Allura and Shiro continued to argue after that but I didn't pay attention. My gaze was fixed on Keith. In all honesty, the ears were cute.

Wait what? No! I meant-... I meant... uh... he looks stupid... and dumb... yeah that's what I meant to say...

I just need some sleep...

...right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am a part of your mind, a voice in your head that will never go away," It laughed, "We are going to have a fun time together." I heard a smile in It's tone.

~KEITH~

My eyes cracked open to the morning light that was peeking through my bedroom window, the soft sound of birds hummed in my ears.

I was back home..?

I sat up, rubbing my eyes of sleep and looking around. My room was exactly how I left it, not a single thing had been touched or moved. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

I opened the door and poked my head out, looking around the living room. It was empty.

I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me and slowly stepping into the kitchen. Not a single soul was in sight.

I was alone.

"But you're never alone." A voice called.

I looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"You'll always have me." It said again.

"Who's there?" I called, looking around.

"You won't be able to see me, I am merely in your head," It spoke softly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am a part of your mind, a voice in your head that will never go away," It laughed, "We are going to have a fun time together." I heard a smile in It's tone.

"Why am I here?" I questioned.

"You're here because deep down, under all of the emotions you struggle to suppress, this is where you truly want to be," It cooed.

"That's not true. I want to be back at the castle, with my friends." I corrected.

"If that is correct, then why are you here instead?" It mocked.

"Because..." I thought for a moment. "Because I have to know what happened."

"Good, you figured it out," It laughed again, "The answers to all of your questions is through that door over there."

I looked at the front door, slowly stepping closer to it.

"Yes, good boy. Almost there," the voice prompted.

The closer I got to the door, the more my head ached. My hand was inches away from the knob and I felt like my brain would explode.

I stopped.

Did I really want to know everything?

I had wanted to know about my past for five years. Now that it was right in front of me, I started having second thoughts.

Whoever I was before has nothing to do with who I am now.

Right?

I retracted my hand from the door.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to know your past?" The voice questioned.

"If you are a part of my mind, how would you know everything about me when I don't?"

"Because I am the part of you that you cannot remember. I am the part of you that you'll want to forget," It said. "But it's already too late. You've made your choice. Time for you to wake up and see the outcome of your actions."

 

"We will meet again, Keith Kogane."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance found you floating in space so he took you back to the ship," Hunk answered, setting a bowl of space goo in front of Keith. "I swear, he was on the verge of crying," Hunk laughed.
> 
> Keith's gaze moved over to me, he raised an eyebrow.
> 
> "Hey! You were the one who was actually crying real tears Hunk!" I retorted.
> 
> "I couldn't help it!" He defended.

~LANCE~

I walked down the castle halls, whistling to myself and trying to cheer up my doubtful thoughts.

Keith hadn't fully healed yet so he was still stuck in the cryo pod. He was looking better than before. Even the purple skin, yellow eyes, and fluffy ears had disappeared.

I stepped into the room with the pods and walked over to Keith. Most of the burns and cuts were gone, apart from a small burn mark that went up his arm and a small cut on his lip.

I came to check on him every day, making sure he was totally fine.

Why you ask?

Because he's my friend...

That's all.

Keith's lip twitched and his eyebrows furrowed. I watched him, hoping it was just a dream.

"I... have to... have to know," he muttered, his breathing getting faster and more uneven.

I stepped a little closer and tilted my head. I saw a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. He started shaking and tears ran down from his eyes.

After a short moment, the door to the pod swung open and Keith fell forward. My heart lurched and I rushed to catch him. He landed in my arms and I guided him to the floor so he was in a sitting position.

His eyes slowly opened and his gaze drifted up to me. "Lance...?" He said with a raspy voice. His lips were dry and cracking and his cheek bones were clearly defined from the lack of food he had had.

"Keith, you look..." I stared for a moment, "...terrible, you should eat something."

"What happened?" He said, his eyelids drooping. I helped him stand up and he wobbled a bit so I put his arm around my shoulder.

"We beat Zarkon and you were pretty beaten up." I said.

He nodded and we walked to the dinning hall. He stumbled every once in a while but quickly recovered each time. The dining hall was deserted so I sat the Red Paladin down in a chair. "I'll go tell he others you're awake. You just sit there and look pre- uh, stupid." I caught myself and quickly walked out of the room.

I informed the others and walked back to the dining hall. Keith was staring at his hands as if something were growing on them.

"Hunk can make you food when he gets here," I said quietly, sitting down in the seat across from him. He looked up at me and nodded.

"You okay man?" I asked. "You aren't as annoying as usual?"

"I don't know," he muttered, almost incoherently.

"Glad to see you're awake Keith," Shiro said, walking into the room followed by Hunk and Pidge.

"Hey, the ears are gon-." Pidge started but Shiro elbowed her in the side.

"How are you feeling?" Shiro asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm fine," Keith answered, looking at Shiro.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Pidge questioned.

Keith looked at his hands again for a moment. "I remember being hit with some kind of spell, then everything exploded... I can't remember anything after that." He scanned all of us, "how am I alive? I should have died in the blast."

"Lance found you floating in space so he took you back to the ship," Hunk answered, setting a bowl of space goo in front of Keith. "I swear, he was on the verge of crying," Hunk laughed.

Keith's gaze moved over to me, he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! You were the one who was actually crying real tears Hunk!" I retorted.

"I couldn't help it!" He defended.

"Enough you two!" Shiro slammed the table with his fist making all of us jump, even Keith. "Keith, do you remember anything about the Galra?" He asked calmly.

"I remember a Galra named Thace helping me, that's all. Why?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Shiro shook his head, "Just wondering," he said. "Eat something, you look starved."

"I'm not hungry, but thanks." Keith stood up, still shaking slightly but less than before.

"You were in that cryo pod for five days, how are you not hungry?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm just not," he said simply and walked out of the room.

I sighed and looked at Shiro, "Why didn't you tell him he's a Galra?"

"He just woke up, I thought we should wait a day or two and try not to freak him out," he said. "No one speaks a word about it until then."

 

I'm sure he'll find out somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm staying away from human contact as long as possible before someone forcibly drags me out of my room for dinner." I replied

~KEITH~

A few hours ago I woke up from the cryo pod and started life as normal again. Now I was in my room laying on my bed being the introvert I was, like normal. Something on my desk caught my eye.

A purple glint.

I sat up and looked at it, it was my knife. I stood up and walked over to it, picking it up and examining it. I carefully unwrapped the strip of cloth that was wrapped around the hilt, revealing a glowing purple symbol.

I had seen that symbol somewhere, I just couldn't remember where. I ran my thumb over the marking and stared at it for a good minute or two. My mind started to fog and I couldn't think clearly. One single word repeated over and over in my head.

Kill...

Kill...

Kill...

I jumped out of my trance when my room door slid open, revealing Lance standing in the doorway. I hid the knife behind my back and turned to face him. "Hey?" I said, slightly confused.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, leaning on the doorway, putting one of his hands on his hip.

"I'm staying away from human contact as long as possible before someone forcibly drags me out of my room for dinner." I replied nonchalantly, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I was just passing by..." he paused and looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up at me, "are you absolutely sure you don't remember anything that happened on the Galra ship?" he asked quietly.

I didn't understand.

"Everyone keeps asking me over and over, I said no. I don't remember anything." I rolled my eyes, anger rising in me for some strange reason. I wasn't even mad at him?

"Are you sure? Nothing?" he pushed, stepping slightly closer.

"You know Lance, why don't you just tell me what happened and I can tell you if I remember it or not." I sneered.

Kill...

My heart started to beat faster. Lance just stared at me, regret written in his gaze.

"I... don't know what happened, I wasn't paying attention." he said laughing, though I could tell it was fake.

Kill...

My gaze burned into his and he shrunk back slightly.

He's lying to me, like everyone always does, like everyone always has.

I stood up, "You're lying, Lance. I can tell." I walked closer and closer to him as he backed away at the same pace. I slowly pulled my knife out of its sheath, backing Lance up to the wall. "Why is everyone lying to me? What are you all hiding?"

I had no control over my actions at this point. I urged myself to stop but I couldn't even speak the words I wanted. Footsteps echoed towards us, getting closer by the second. I didn't flinch, I didn't move, and I didn't stop. I held the knife up to Lance's cheek, tilting my head and smiling.

"K-Keith? W-What are you doing?" he stumbled over his words.

What was I doing?

I didn't want to scare him! I didn't want to pull my knife on him or back him into a wall!

I had no control!

I slowly cut my dagger into his cheek, blood dripping down his jaw.

 

"Keith?! What are you doing?!"


	6. Chapter 6

~LANCE~

"Keith?!" Pidge exclaimed. "What are you doing?!" they said, grabbing the Red Paladin's shoulder and pulling him away from me. Their eyes widened when they saw Keith's face.

Keith let out a shaky breath, "W-what?" he tilted his head.

He turned his head to see me, I was leaning against the wall. The small cut on my cheek had mostly stopped bleeding.

One of Keith's eyes was yellow and a purple color slowly crawled up his face.

"What happened?" he backed away a few steps. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he said, his lip quivering. I stepped a bit closer.

"Keith. You... almost." I stopped, nodding to the knife that was clenched in his palm. It looked Galran, When did he get that?

He looked down at the knife, a terrified expression washed over his face. He dropped the knife to the floor and backed up even further, he looked scared out of his mind.

"It's okay, everything is fine now, calm down Keith. You look like you could pass out any moment." I soothed, stepping closer to him.

He watched me carefully, "What's wrong with me?" he asked quietly as his eyes, one yellow and one purple, began to water.

"Nothing is wrong with you Keith." I shot Pidge a look saying 'I've got this, you should go'. They nodded and ran off.

"That's not true, everything is wrong with me! I don't even know what I'm doing!" Keith cried, backing into a wall. "I feel... feel like." He looked me in the eyes, tears dripping down his face.

I moved closer and put my hand on his shoulder making him jump. "Nothing is wrong with you, you're the Red Paladin."

"Why aren't you being... Lance?" He asked, still shaking.

I pursed my lips, "Because you're hurt."

His skin slowly turned back to normal and eventually he was fully human again. "I'm fine..." he let out a slow breath.

"You sure?" I asked, wanting to be sure. "you still look a little off."

"I'm tired, just really tired." He whispered, moving to walk away but he stumbled and fell. I caught him and he grasped onto my jacket like a puppy to it's toy.

"Keith!?" I guided him into a sitting position and knelt down next to him. "You are definitely not okay." I stared him down.

"I just want to go to my room." he sighed. I watched him, his breaths uneven and shaky.

"Alright." I scooped one of my arms under his legs and my other arm across his lower back, carrying him bridal style. He squirmed in my hold, clearly uncomfortable.

"I can walk by myself!" he cried, trying to escape. I held him tighter.

"You tried that earlier, it didn't work out so well for you." I opened the door to his room and carried him inside, sitting him on his bed.

He looked away, his face red. I heard him mutter a small 'thank you' and he scooted farther into his bed. He laid down, seeming to fall asleep immediately.

I sat on the small couch in his room, watching his chest rise and fall calmly.

 

Buenas noches Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think after every Spanish sentence I might put what it means in brackets next to it? Would that help you guys or just annoy you?


	7. Chapter 7

~KEITH~

I woke in a cold sweat, staring up at the dark ceiling. The room was silent, the once seemingly motionless shadows suddenly danced across the ceiling. I rubbed my eyes and they vanished. I stared at the ceiling for a few moments longer then sat up, looking around my room. It was three in the morning.

Everything was in it's place.

Although there was a Lance on the couch.

Wait what?

I tilted my head and swung my legs over the side of the bed, standing up. I wasn't stumbling anymore so I walked over to him, debating on whether to wake him or not. I decided against it, but he looked uncomfortable on the hard piece of furniture. I grabbed my spare pillow and blanket, carefully placing the pillow under his head and laying the blanket over him.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until my stomach rumbled. I exited my room and headed to the kitchen, walking in on Hunk. He was sitting at the table eating.

"Hey!" he waved. "you're up early."

"Just hungry." I said, grabbing a bowl of space goo. I didn't really like it but it was better than any other food in the castle. I sat down and ate a few bites before I noticed Hunk was staring. "What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." he said, turning his attention back to his food. "I heard you and Lance had an intense fight last night."

I stopped, "y-yeah... nothing more than usual." I lied, finishing my bowl.

He nodded and sheepishly exited the room, Pidge must have told everyone. I wish I could have forgotten it...

I put my bowl in the kitchen and went back to my room. Lance was still asleep and it was still early so I laid back down in bed. My eyelids were heavy but my mind was wide awake. Though my head was spinning with thoughts, I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

 

A wave of darkness washed over me until I was consumed.


	8. Chapter 8

~LANCE~

I woke up the next morning tangled in a blanket that I didn't have before. I looked over at Keith, he was fast asleep. I threw the blanket aside and sat up, cracking my back. The couch really wasn't meant for sleeping on.

I stood up and pulled my jacket on, turning my gaze to Keith. He was calmly breathing, shifting a little. I smiled, bending over and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Why did I do that? He's my rival.

I wish he wasn't.

I turned and left the room, heading to the kitchen for food. Shiro, Pidge, and Allura were already eating. I grabbed a bowl of space goo and ate it happily.

"So Lance," Shiro looked at me. "Pidge told me you and Keith had a pretty violent fight last night." he raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah." I said, lowering my head sheepishly. "I swear, I didn't tell him he's a... you know."

He nodded after a moment. "Okay, tell me if he changes again."

"Sure." I said, finishing my bowl and leaving. I walked back to Keith's room and knocked.

There was no answer. I opened the door and looked around, he wasn't in bed. I walked further into the room. "Keith?" I called, he didn't answer. The bathroom door was open and the light was on.

I stepped into the bathroom, Keith was standing in front of the sink and staring at himself in the mirror. I stood next to him, nudging him. "You didn't answer." I said quietly.

"I didn't hear you, sorry." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm fine." he said, leaving the bathroom.

"You don't seem fine." I pushed, chasing after him.

"Just stop asking already." he sighed, grabbing his jacket and leaving. He shut the door in front of me so I face planted into it.

I quickly opened it again and chased him down the hallway. "Hey! Come on, I'm trying to be nice!" I complained, walking backwards in front of him as he walked.

"That's why it's weird." he rolled his eyes. He stopped walking and turned down the hallway, I didn't notice until I tripped over a stray toolbox.

"Dammit Pidge! Pick up your stuff!" I cried, jumping to my feet and running after Keith again. I stepped in front of him and he ran face first into my chest, jumping back.

"What is your problem?!" he snapped.

"I declare we fight!" I challenged. "In the training room!"

"Are you serious? That's what you're annoying me about?" he crossed his arms.

"Yep, you'll be officially a chicken if you don't accept." I stood up straight and put my hands on my hips.

He tilted his head and scowled at me, thinking about it. "Fine, later."

"Now." I said and grabbed his upper arm, dragging him along with me.

"Lance! I said later!" he yelled.

"And I said now." I told him, opening the door to the training room and dragging him inside. I tossed him his bayard and grabbed mine.

He sighed and shrugged off his jacket, tossing it aside. I aimed my blaster at him and he readied his sword.

I started counting down, "Five, four, three, two, one!"

I started shooting at him but he dodged and ran at me, brandishing his sword. He slashed at me but I rolled to the side, kicking his leg and knocking him to the ground. He jumped to his feet just in time to dodge my shots. He jumped at me and kicked my blaster out of my grasp, sending it sliding across the floor. I hit him with a fist to the face and kicked his sword away.

It became a fist fight.

He threw a punch at my gut and I slammed my foot into his side. He swiped his leg under my feet, knocking me over. I knocked him down with a kick to his shin and we made solid eye contact for a short moment. He punched me in the nose and grabbed my right hand, pulling my arm between his legs and holding his legs bent across my chest.

"I could break your arm right now." he sighed tiredly.

"Please don't." I whimpered.

"Admit that I won." he told me.

"Fine, just please don't break my bones, you won." I admitted.

"Alright." he let me go and stood up, holding out a hand for me. I graciously took it and grabbed my bayard as he grabbed his, we then put the weapons away.

"Good fight." I smiled, laughing quietly.

He rubbed his head and groaned. "You don't have to hit me that hard y'know."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "you look way more tired than you should be."

"Yeah I don't know why, maybe I need to sleep more." he said, a tiny frown written on his face.

"You already sleep a lot, dude." I said.

"That's why I'm confused as to why I'm tired." he sighed and pulled on his jacket.

"Go get some rest, I'm sure you need it." I smiled down at the slightly shorter paladin.

"Fine. See ya later." he smiled, waving as he walked out the door.

It seemed like he had mostly forgotten the events of the day before. It felt good to see him smile again. He was almost acting like himself again.

 

Until the next night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard whispers around me and I shivered from the cold wall I was leaning against. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and pull me into a tight hug. "Everything is going to be fine." A familiar voice soothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I've only taken one spanish class and it was a long time ago so I have to use google translate and that's not always correct. If you guys have any corrections please tell me, I really appreciate it!

~KEITH~

My heart began to beat faster. The dark walls were closing in on me. I ran out of my room and out into the hall. All of the walls were slowly getting closer.

"No!" I screamed, although nothing but a vile cackle could be heard, "What's happening!?" My shouts echoed through the narrowing hall.

My skin began to burn and I looked down at my hands, they were slowly turning purple and sprouting small tufts of fur. My vision was then obscured by a yellow tint. I stared running down the hall, praying that I would find one of the paladins.

"All of your friends will die." A voice called to me. "All of them dead by your hands." The voice faded into a deep, bone chilling laughter.

"NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I cried, tears began to soak into the fur that was then all over me. I had a few thoughts of what I was turning into... but every night I prayed that none of them were true.

I continued running until I bumped into a large figure that loomed over me. "Keith?" Shiro asked, confused.

Every thought of my friends my mind once harbored was suddenly gone. I tried to slowly crawl away from Shiro but he stepped closer.

"Keith it's okay, it's just me!" He soothed after quickly catching on to what was happening.

"Stay away from me!" I got up and pushed past him and ran further down the hall, taking a left at the end.

I bumped into a small person in green armor, quickly running past them.

Pidge.

"Keith!?"

I turned a corner, my feet slipping on the floor as I did but I managed to stay upright. I stopped when I saw two more figures approaching me.

"Leave me alone!" I turned and started to run away again, only finding myself trapped between all four figures.

There was no way out.

"They will all die."

"No... no... no no no NO NO NO!" I screamed, backing myself up to a wall and sliding down to the floor. "I wont... I can't." I buried my face in my hands as large tears streamed down my now furry cheeks.

I heard whispers around me and I shivered from the cold wall I was leaning against. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and pull me into a tight hug. "Everything is going to be fine." A familiar voice soothed.

My heart sped up as my breathes slowed, I buried my face in the shirt of the person hugging me.

"Todo esta bien." Lance whispered. "Te amo."

I didn't understand what he was saying but I didn't care, It calmed me down.

"I've got it from here guys, you can go back to your rooms." Lance said.

"You sure?" I heard Shiro ask.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. You guys are probably freaking him out." Lance adjusted both of us so I was on his lap. I heard the others footsteps leave the room.

"Say more... please?" I asked quietly.

"In spanish?" he asked and I nodded. He chuckled, "¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

"What does that mean?" I questioned.

"It means 'What do you want me to say?'" He explained.

"Anything... please."

 

He laughed, "Cualquier cosa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> "Todo esta bien." - "Everything is fine."   
> "Te amo." - "I love you."  
> "¿Qué quieres que te diga?" - "What do you want me to say?" (already explained but oh well.)  
> "Cualquier cosa." - "Anything."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's hair is soft.
> 
> What? Don't judge, it's true.

~LANCE~

Keith's hair is soft.

What? Don't judge, it's true.

I sat on my bed, a sleeping Keith in my arms. He had calmed down a lot, I even got him to sleep. I ran my fingers gently through his dark raven hair. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said quietly enough not to wake Keith up.

Shiro opened the door and stepped in, eyeing Keith with a concerned gaze. "How's he doing?" he asked.

"A lot better, plus I got him to sleep. Only thing is, now I can't leave." I chuckled.

Shiro smiled, "I'm glad. If only you two helped each other out like this on the battlefield."

"Honestly I'm lucky he's not awake to kick my ass for touching his hair." I smirked, petting Keith's head again.

"I'll keep it a secret for you." Shiro laughed.

Keith shifted and I instinctively wrapped my arms a little tighter around him. Shiro noticed and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms.

"Be honest with me, are you two... a thing?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment then looked down at Keith. His black hair fell in his face, covering most of his furrowed eyebrows. His soft pink lips were slightly agape, letting steady breaths slip through them. Keith was a hot-head, he was aggressive, and he was always up for a fight. But ever since the explosion he seemed a little... out of the game.

What we used to share with each other was slowly fading, and I could see the faint spark of something new.

 

"I think we could be." I sighed, "I'm just not sure if he feels the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Dad Shiro is my religion


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I grabbed my bayard, lining up my sword with Shiro's throat.
> 
> I could faintly hear Lance, Hunk, and Pidge yelling at me to stop. My own heartbeat filled my ears, it was beating quickly.
> 
> What am I doing?

**_ SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS AHEAD. _ **

~KEITH~

 "I think we could be." Lance sighed, "I'm just not sure if he feels the same." 

_He has feelings... for me?_

"You guys will figure it out, I know you will." Shiro assured him.

Lance moved his hands so they were resting on top of my chest. "Thanks." he said.

"Meet me in the training room when he wakes up." Shiro said goodbye and left the room, closing the door behind him. Lance started to play with my hair again.

_Alright, that's enough._

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Keith! H-hey- you- you're awa- awake!" he stumbled over his words.

I nodded and sat up. My head was thumping and my mouth was dry. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and looked at Lance.

He was watching me. "Feeling better?" he asked.

I looked at the floor, standing up. "Moderately." I mumbled. I was still a little disoriented and tired but I wasn't going to go back to sleep. I had slept a lot lately and I hadn't done much else.

Lance stood up and looked down at me. "You still look tired."

"I am."

"You can sleep more."

"No." I said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked.

"Training hall." I muttered, opening the door.

"Oh cool, Shiro's waiting there so I'll just go with you." Lance piped up, following behind.

I walked down the hall, Lance not far behind. My eyesight was still a little blurry but it was definitely better than before.

_"You can't escape."_ It called to me.

I stopped in my tracks, causing Lance to bump into me. "Watch where you're going." I said under my breath.

"Well maybe don't stop in front of me!" Lance complained. "Why did you stop anyway?!" he asked, tilting his head.

"No reason." I said and continued walking. Lance eventually caught up, no pushing the topic and further.

We walked into the training hall and Shiro came over to greet us.

"Glad to see you looking better Keith." Shiro said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah... thanks." I said quietly.

Hunk and Pidge walked in the training hall and waved.

"Good thing you didn't sleep all day," Hunk patted my back. "We were worried we would have to train without you."

I nodded.

"Alright, everyone suit up! We're gonna practice one on one battles today." Shiro announced.

"We get to fight each other?" Pidge wondered. "Keith and Lance should go first!"

"Keith and I are going to go first." Shiro clarified.

"Any particular reason?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The others probably wont hold back at all." he said.

"Why would you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because you still don't look well, no offense." Shiro crossed his arms.

I turned my gaze to the floor and dropped my arms to my sides. "I'm fine."

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro and I stood on opposite sides of the training room. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were watching from the side lines. Shiro and I grabbed my bayard and we took our battle positions.

Hunk counted down, "3... 2... 1... GO!"

I charged at Shiro, swinging my sword at his side, he dodged and landed a punch on my side. I swept my leg under his feet, throwing him off balance. He quickly stood up and threw a kick my way, I grabbed his foot and twisted it. He swung his leg up and kicked my jaw, causing me to stumble back. He charged forward and kicked my side. I grabbed his arm, holding him in place.

_"Now's the chance to kill..."_

I froze.

Shiro pulled away and twisted my arm behind my back. "You need to focus. I'm going easy on you and you're still losing."

I heard Lance snickering under his breath and my blood started boiling. I landed a kick to Shiro's shin and he let go of me.

"NO HOLDING BACK!" I growled. "Give me a fucking challenge!"

"Keith, don't push yourself." Shiro said calmly.

"Take your damn position." I said, breathing heavily.

"Keith-" he started.

"No bayards or robotic arms." I told him, taking my stance and throwing my bayard off to the side.

Shiro gazed at me with a concerned look for a moment, eventually he took his stance. "No holding back." he reluctantly agreed.

Hunk counted down again, "3... 2... 1... GO!"

I once again charged at Shiro, landing a punch to his jaw. He kicked my thigh, ramming me in the chest and holding me against a wall. I kicked him in the crotch and forced him onto the ground. I punched him, cracking his helmet.

_"Here is your opening"_

I grabbed my bayard, lining up my sword with Shiro's throat.

I could faintly hear Lance, Hunk, and Pidge yelling at me to stop. My own heartbeat filled my ears, it was beating quickly.

_What am I doing?_

"Keith, put the sword down!" Shiro grabbed my wrist and tried to wrench it off of his shoulder.

_I can't kill my friends!_

I shut my eyes, tears slipping down my cheeks.

_"Your chance is wide open, just get it over with!" It practically screamed in my ear._

"I CAN'T!" I screamed and stood up, throwing my bayard across the room. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" I sobbed, smashing my fists against the nearest wall. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I pulled out my knife and held it to my heart.

_Pain is nothing..._

_I wish I couldn't feel anything..._

I heard Shiro and the others call to me from behind, I heard them running towards me. I prepared to plunge the knife into my chest and straight through the heart.

_I don't have to hurt anyone anymore._

 

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how to use Rich Text.
> 
> Took me long enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a deep breath and a familiar smell filled my nose.
> 
> Oh dear god.

~KEITH~

Everything went black.

I heard the rest of the paladins muttering to each other.

My heart still thumped loudly in my ears, it was calmer than before.

_This isn't my heartbeat._

_Why do I still hear the other paladins talking?_

_Am I dead yet?_

I took a deep breath and a familiar smell filled my nose.

_Oh dear god._

 

_Lance._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stand it anymore.
> 
> I slapped him across the face.

~LANCE~

_"I CAN'T!" Keith screamed and stood up, throwing his bayard across the room. Hunk, Pidge, and I ran over to Shiro. I watched as Keith stumbled over to one of the walls._

_"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" he sobbed, smashing his fists against the metal wall._

_"Keith!" Shiro called, trying to stand up and run to him but he was too weak to run very fast._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Keith pulled his knife out of his belt and held it up to his chest, right where his heart was._

_I ran as fast as my legs would allow, blindly sprinting toward the raven boy. Keith shut his eyes and prepared to end his life completely._

_I grabbed the knife out of his hands and pulled him into a tight hug, his face buried in my chest._

 

~~~

 

After a solid five minutes I loosened my grip on the raven haired paladin, still not letting him go. He looked up at me with large solid yellow eyes, his vision looked foggy and filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry. I've caused so much trouble for everyone... I can't live my life risking my friends... every day." he whispered. "Just let me leave."

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I slapped him across the face.

"YOU IDIOT! EVERY DAY, EVERY DAMN DAY WE WORRY ABOUT YOU! YOU THINK KILLING YOURSELF IS THE BEST WAY TO GET OUT OF IT?! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IF YOU DIE WE WOULD JUST BRUSH IT OFF AND GO BACK TO LIFE AS NORMAL?! NO! WE CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE OUR FUCKING FAMILY! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR BRAIN!" I screamed, tears escaping my eyes. I lowered my voice when Keith's eyes widened, "If you need help you come to us! We would do anything to help you! When we have a problem we work through it! Like we always do!" I stopped myself and let out shaky breaths.

Keith's yellow eyes were gone and he just stared at me, streams of tears dripping down his face. I hugged him again and he wrapped his arms around me as well.

"We love you Keith."  I whispered.

Another three pairs of arms wrapped around us, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro all joined in on the hug.

"Lance is right, we can't just leave you behind. You're one of us, don't ever forget that." Shiro spoke up.

Every one pulled away from the hug and Keith looked over everyone. "Why didn't anyone tell me I'm Galran? You all knew about it, none of this would have happened if someone told me." Keith questioned.

"We should have, but we didn't because we didn't want to overwhelm you. Telling someone they're half Galran isn't easy news. I'm sorry." Shiro admitted.

Keith nodded looked behind him, he was looking at his knife.

"Keith, please no." I told him.

"Does  _everyone_  on the ship know? Even Allura and Coran?" he asked, looking back to the group.

Shiro lowered his gaze. "Yes, you were the only one who didn't know." he looked back up.

"Even if they didn't, they would've found out now." Keith looked up at the control panel window.

Allura and Coran were watching us all from behind the glass. Allura crossed her arms and gritted her teeth. It was very obvious that she didn't like the idea of Keith being Galran.

"Now I get why she's been avoiding me." Keith turned his gaze to the window.

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. "Give her some time, she has her reasons." he smiled warmly. "She wont avoid you forever."

"Right." Keith said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shiro has a point." I assured him, "Allura will come through eventually."

 

At least I hoped she would for Keith's sake, and hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I opened the door and to my surprise, someone was already there.
> 
> Allura...

~KEITH~

My alarm beeped loudly in my ear, causing me to jump awake. I flipped the alarm off and hauled myself out of bed, getting dressed. I grabbed my jacket and headed to the training deck.

After all that happened recently I needed something to distract me. Training was always a way of blocking everything out. Pushing my limits was always something to focus on.

I opened the door and to my surprise, someone was already there.

_Allura._

I stood in place for a moment, deciding on whether to leave or not. After a while I set my jacket on the ground and walked closer. Allura looked at me for a brief moment then back to the robot, ignoring me.

I sighed. "Allura we need to talk."

She didn't respond and kept fighting.

"End training sequence." I ordered, causing the training bot to halt before dodging Allura's hit.

Even though the training was ceased, Allura still held her stance and waited for me to leave.

"I'm going to explain myself whether you want to listen or not." I looked at the ground, "I'm sorry about what happened to your people, but I'm not like Zarkon or the other Galra. Nothing about me has changed apart from my appearance."

Allura stiffened and turned her head away.

"I'm sure you probably still hate me but I needed you to know that." I turned away. "You're still my friend no matter what." I started walking away.

She'll never accept me as a friend again.

I heard Allura scream and I turned around, immediately being tackled to the ground by the Altean princess.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I let my fear blind me! I know you didn't want this and I never should have acted that way!" Allura cried and hugged me, her tears staining my shirt.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Please forgive me!" she sobbed.  
  


"I already do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST  
> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a billion years, writers block has been the biggest bitch.
> 
> SECOND  
> I just now realized I have had a lot of chapters already uploaded on Wattpad but not on here.
> 
> I feel so bad now, SO I'm going to start uploading two a day until I get both Wattpad and AO3 at the same amount of chapters. Hopefully I can back into the swing of things and get more new chapters out.
> 
> I AM SO SORRY BUT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I show you something?"

~LANCE~

I woke in a cold sweat, my eyes quickly adjusting to look frantically around my room. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

I had the same dream again.

I sighed and left my room, heading to the kitchen to get some water. I slowed my pace when I neared Keith's door.

It's just a dream, he's fine.

I walked past the door a few steps and stopped.

Damn me and my paranoid mind.

I moved back to his door and quietly knocked, when there was no answer I slowly slid the door open. I peeked around the door frame and looked around his room.

It was empty.

"Keith?"

No response.

"Buddy?"

Only my faint echo responded

I closed the door and walked to the training deck.

He wasn't there either.

I started to panic but I wasn't going to wake any of the others just yet. I quickly walked to the main control room, surveying the large area for my raven-haired companion. Keith wasn't there but I noticed the door to the red lions room was open.

I looked through the doorway and finally spotted the red paladin. Keith was staring through the large glass door at the vast deep void that was riddled with stars and streaks of purple, blue and red.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief and gently knocked on the door frame to get his attention. He looked at me and smiled, I walked over to him and put my hands in my pockets.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked him.

He nodded, "You?"

"Bad dream." I said.

He nodded again. From the lack of conversation I had a feeling he wasn't in the mood to engage in a deep conversation and frankly neither was I.

"Can I show you something?"

 

"Sure?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I crashed into the red paladin and we both tumbled onto the soft grass, I landed on him with a thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations at the end

~LANCE~

Keith and I sat in silence as I flew Blue through the dark ravishing depths of the galaxy. The stars flickered like glitter, trailing through streaks of blue and red color in the darkness. The sun cut through the inky expanse, giving everything a golden glow.

"What is this planet that you want to show me?" Keith broke the awkward silence.

"I call it, Un lugar para mi amada." I shot him a smile. "Too cheesy?" I piloted Blue closer to a small turquoise looking planet.

He smiled, "Lance I have no idea what that meant."

"You'll find out." I informed him, landing Blue on a rock that rested next to a small purple lake. "Here we go! Come on!"

Keith began putting on his helmet but I swiftly stopped him. "The air isn't toxic, plus it's prettier without a window in the way." I gestured to my helmet, which was left on Blue's control panel. Keith shrugged and left his helmet on the seat.

I opened the door and stepped out onto the wet blue grass, Keith followed behind. He gazed at his surroundings, his mouth slightly agape.

"Pretty sweet right? Pidge and I found it a few quintants ago, it's deserted. Not sure why it's been deserted because it's so pretty. Me recuerda a t-." Keith cut me off.

"Lance, just enjoy the moment." He chuckled, unconsciously moving closer to the lake.

I smiled and watched him, he looked like a kid in the most spectacular amusement park. His gaze slowly slid to the grass beneath his shoes.

The blanket of teal narrow leaves was littered with flowers, but not normal earth flowers. The multicolored petals of each plant curved up and then back down in the center, creating the vague shape of a heart. Small droplets of clear dew dripped from each flower, giving them a frosted shimmer.

Off in the distance I spotted a lone tree sitting at the top of the tree, it wasn't like earth's either. The trunk of the tree was white with blue and white looking leaves, I wanted a closer look.

"Hey Mullet! Race you to the lonely tree!" I announced while bounding away, Keith shouting after me.

"You got a head start!" he huffed, his voice seemed closer than it should have been. I turned my head around to see and to my surprise he was only a few paces behind me, swiftly getting closer.

"HOW THE- ARE YOU SO FAST?!" I shrieked, stumbling in the middle of speech.

"This is what you get for not training!" Keith smiled, winking at me before he increased his speed, soon taking the lead.

"¡ERES UN GUEPARDO DISFRAZADO!"

"Not sure what you mean Lance, maybe explain after I win!" Keith shouted to me less than a minute before he grasped a hand on the side of the tree.

Unfortunately I was too late to stop.

I crashed into the red paladin and we both tumbled onto the soft grass, I landed on him with a thump. We lay still for a moment before Keith broke out laughing, I joined him.

It felt good to see Keith laugh, I hadn't seen him express genuine happiness in a long time. A smile was a good look on him.

He noticed me staring, "What?" he asked, sitting up slightly. My head slid from his chest to his stomach.

"It's good to see you smile." I admitted.

He laid back again and sighed, "It's good to have something to smile about."

We laid in silence for a few moments, watching the crimson clouds float across the bright white sky.

"You never explained what you named this place." Keith wondered aloud.

"Un lugar para mi amada means 'A place for my beloved'."

"Why did you name it that?" he asked.  


"Lo nombré para ti."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Lance I still don't know spanish."

"I named it for you, you idiot." I sighed, rolling over and planting my lips on his.

He didn't push me off and I didn't pull away, the scenery just melted away into nothingness.  


Then it was just us in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I published three today because I feel really bad. I thought this was a good note to leave off on.
> 
> SPANISH TRANLATIONS(brought to you by google translate):
> 
> "Un lugar para mi amada" (you will find out if you read it)  
> "Me recuerda a t-" --- "It reminds me of t-"  
> "¡ERES UN GUEPARDO DISFRAZADO!" --- "YOU ARE A CHEETAH DISGUISED!"  
> "Lo nombré para ti." (you will also see)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did the big bad Keith Kogane just giggle?"

~KEITH~

Red clouds spiraled above our heads, creating shapes that resembled familiar objects. Grass tickled my exposed wrists and neck, occasionally making me shudder. Cool air brushed my face and swept stray strands of hair out of my eyes.

Lance snaked his arm under my neck and around my shoulders, I moved closer and rested my head just below his collar bone.

"Does this mean we're a... couple... now?" I asked quietly, looking up at his sun kissed face. He smiled and kept his gaze to the sky.

"Only if you want to be." he chuckled.

I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbows. I stared at him, mesmerized by his crystal blue eyes. I smiled, "I'm 87.5% sure I do."

He smirked, "That's not exactly 'sure'."

"Shut up and kiss me, dork." I laughed, moving down to kiss him but he dodged.

"Well if you're only 86% sure..." he trailed off, exaggerating my statement.

"I believe I said it was 87.5%." I sat up, "Now you've ruined it."

"Okay fine." he snickered, leaning forward to kiss me. I stopped him by placing my hand on his face, pushing him further away.

"Nope, it's ruined. You ruined it, you ruined the moment." I crossed my arms and shot him a side glance.

"Oh come on, that's not fair." he pouted.

I unconsciously giggled, "The moment will never be the same."

He stared at me, a smirk slowly creeping across his face. "Did the big bad Keith Kogane just giggle?"

"No, no I didn't. What would ever make you think that?"

"It was adorable. I wonder what the team would think if I told them how cute it was." he rubbed his chin, thinking.

I jumped up and tackled him, sending us rolling down the hill. We tumbled for a short moment before we stopped, my back slamming against a smaller tree trunk. I groaned and Lance sat up, making sure I wasn't dead.

"You alright buddy?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

I watched him for a moment, "Did the careless adversary just call his rival 'buddy'?"

"Shut your quiznack!" he cried, throwing a soft punch to my shoulder.

I laughed and sat up, resting my head against the tree. "We should get back to the castle soon, the team will start to wonder."

 

"Yeah okay."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know where Lance and Keith are? I haven't seen them at all this morning."

~PIDGE~

My fingers were flying across the keyboard when Hunk walked into the main room.

"Do you know where Lance and Keith are? I haven't seen them at all this morning." He questioned, scratching his head.

I looked at him and pushed my glasses further up the bridge of my nose. "A pod left in the middle of the night. I checked the coordinates and I found that it landed on that planet that Lance and I found, he named it 'Un lugar para mi amada' so you know what that means." I flashed him a devilish smile.

"Uh, no I don't really know what that means..." he raised an eyebrow.

I sighed.

 

"They're being gay again."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So are you gonna tell the team or should I?"

~KEITH~

Lance steered his lion back to the castle after a couple of hours. The ride was quiet, I liked it quiet but lance had other plans.

"So are you gonna tell the team or should I?" he questioned, shooting me a smirk.

"About?"

"About us, and about you."  he explained, shrugging.

"You can tell them about us. What exactly is there to tell them about me?" I tilted my head.

He sighed, "You're half Galra, you attacked Shiro and I, and being Galra means that Zarkon can probably track you. I'm sorry to be blunt but we need to do something."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "I can control it."

"Like you controlled it when you almost killed Shiro?" his voice raised, "Yeah that worked out wonderfully for you."

As much as I hated to admit it, Lance was right. I DID almost kill Shiro, I would never be able to live with myself if that happened again. "What's your idea then?"

"I don't know... maybe Pidge will be able to think of something." he sighed. "I'm just worried, if this gets out of hand who knows what the team will do."

I looked out the window, getting lost in the dark abyss. Lance continued to lecture me on my 'condition' but I wasn't listening. If I hurt one of the team more than just a simple cut or bruise what would the rest of the team do? They might consider caging me up until they figured something out, or worse. I didn't want to be a caged animal, helpless and scared.

Lance tapped my shoulder, "We're back at the castle, you okay?" he frowned.

"Yeah." I stood up, brushing his hand off my shoulder and walking out of the lion. I didn't need him asking questions that I couldn't answer. He ran to catch up with me, stopping behind where I stopped.

Standing in the doorway was Pidge, with crossed arms and a confused Hunk behind them. Pidge wore their signature smirk that stated she knew something the others didn't.  
  


"How was your ride to the lovey dovey planet?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They were having fun with each other. If you know what I mean."

~LANCE~

My face flushed red and I scratched the back of my neck, "It was... it-it was great."

"What he said." Keith agreed, his face hidden by his hair.

Pidge's smirk grew wider. Hunk raised an eyebrow.

"GAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Pidge shrieked, startling Hunk.

My face turned a darker red.

"That's kind of the point." Keith said, rolling his eyes and kissing me on the cheek. "I'm gonna go sleep because I'm exhausted. I'll see you later." he waved and left the room.

There was a moment of silence before Pidge spoke up.

"You wanna go join him in bed?" They said, wiggling their eyebrows.

"PIDGE!" I shrieked, face-palming.

"Oh come on, you know you want to." They snickered.

"I'm going to die of embarrassment before I even get close to doing that." I hid my face in my hands.

The door swished open and Shiro walked in, raising an eyebrow. "What are you three arguing about this time?"

"Pidge is bullying me!" I cried, flailing my arms around.

"I'm just stating facts." They rolled their eyes, stifling a laugh.

"I don't want to know what it's about, just be nice. Also Lance where have you been? You and Keith missed the morning training?" Shiro crossed his arms in the most dad way possible.

"I took Keith to see a planet that Pidge and I found." I sighed.

"That's nice, but next time you should tell someone about where you're going." Shiro said.

"I told Pidge about it." I cast a sideways glare at Pidge.

"No one asked." They shrugged.

"I asked." Shiro ran his hand through his hair. "Several times."

"Okay sorry, they were having fun with each other. If you know what I mean." they shrugged.

"They were what?" Shiro gaped.

"Okay well! I don't need to be here anymore do I? No? Okay bye!" I said babbled, swiftly leaving the room.

I closed the door behind me and started running, eager to get to my room as fast as possible. I turned a corner and bumped into something firm, causing me to fall forward onto something.

"Ouch." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked at what I fell on and found myself staring into Keith's eyes.

"Sorry about that." I said, quickly getting to my feet and holding out a hand for him. He took it and stood up, quietly thanking me. "I thought you went to sleep?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I was going to go train instead." he raised an eyebrow, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh y'know, just running from dad again." I smiled.

"Ah... yeah that figures." The corner of his mouth twisted up into a half smile.

"Do you mind if I train with you?" I suggested.

"You? Want to train? With me?" his eyes widened. "Are you sick?" his hand raised  to my forehead.

I slapped his hand away. "Ha ha very funny." I pouted. "Please?"

"Fine." He laughed.

"WHOOP!" I pumped my fist in the air and started in the direction of the training room, Keith following close behind.

 

This'll be fun.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did Keith Kogane just admit that I'm beautiful?"
> 
> "No, I just said I'd rather not bash your brains in, there is a very big difference"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought this was all fluff you are SORELY MISTAKEN.

~KEITH~

Lance and I both shrugged off our jackets as we entered the training deck. We both grabbed our bayards and I pulled back my hair.

"So are we fighting bots or am I fighting you?" I questioned.

"Let's fight the training bots, I don't want to bruise that beautiful face." Lance smirked, pulling out his finger guns.

"Yeah, I guess I'd rather not crush yours either." I smiled.

"Did Keith Kogane just admit that I'm beautiful?" he posed, faking shock.

"No, I just said I'd rather not bash your brains in, there is a very big difference" I scoffed, my smiled growing wider. "Start training sequence level three!"

"Already on level three?" Lance asked.

"There's two of us and one bot, plus I do this all the time by myself." I sighed and readied myself, raising my sword.

"Fine." Lance huffed.

The bot appeared and I charged forward, ready to swing. The bot side stepped and our swords collided. Lance started firing at the bots back, causing it to turn in his direction. I used the opportunity to sweep my foot under it's legs, it collapsed and attempted a jab at my side.

It's sword grazed my arm and I winced at the cut. Lance fired a few shots at the bots feet as soon as it stood up. It started heading toward Lance but I jumped on it's back, shoving my sword in it's back.

It dropped to the ground immediately, dead. I stood up, catching my breath and looking at Lance.

He didn't even break a sweat.

"Thanks for all the help, Beanpole." I said sarcastically.

"Hey! I saved your ass twice, Mullet!" he replied, resting his gun on his shoulder.

"Whatever you say, blue. We're doing level four." I smiled.

"So I can save your ass again?" Lance taunted.

"So I can watch the bot kick the crap out of you." I gave him a thumbs up and a smirk. "Start train sequence level four!"

"That's rude." Lance muttered.

The bot appeared but I stood in place until it charged toward me. I jumped to the side and sliced my sword along it's back, resulting in a long cut in the bots back, exposing wiring. Before I could react it shoved the hilt of it's sword into my back, sending me flying. I hit the ground with a thump, groaning.

Lance fired at the bot wildly, preparing for physical interaction with it. It went charging toward him, ready to swing it's sword. Lance ran to the side, dodging the sweep of it's weapon and started shooting at it again.

I got to my feet, jumping on the bots shoulders ready to pierce it like I did the last. Before I could process anything, the bot threw me in front of it.

Normally if I was fighting the bot by myself, I could easily slide under it's legs and stab it in the back. But Lance fired a shot that didn't go where it was planned.

A burning pain seared my leg, forcing a pained scream out of my lungs.

"Keith!" Lance called out, clearly panicked.

I looked up at the training bot. It's fist came down on my gut with a ton of force, leaving me winded and gasping for air.

"End training sequence!" Lance shouted, running toward me.

I tried to sit up but winced and fell back, Lance caught my head before it slammed onto the ground.

"You okay?" he asked, worry and guilt written all over his features.

"I'm fine..." I looked down at my leg, watching blood seep out onto the pearl white floor. "okay maybe not." I breathed, laying my head back down on something soft.

When had Lance moved my head into his lap?

"You need to get to a pod." he said, almost to himself. "Do you think you can walk at all?"

"...dunno... haven't tried." I said, my words slurring ever so slightly.

Lance helped me into a standing position, I deny any whimpers I might have made. My vision started to swirl at the edges and I leaned on Lance a little more than I should have. He snaked his arm around my back while he draped my arm over his shoulders, openly accepting the weight I put on him.

We started at a slow pace, sluggishly making our way toward the med bay, which just so happened to be all the way across the castle. I tried to hold up my own weight but hissed every time a step was too forceful.

There was a lot of blood coming from my leg.

Lance must've noticed I was slowly drifting off because he quickened his pace.

"You can't bleed out because of a wound I gave you, I refuse to let you." he told me, his voice bringing me back to reality for another moment.

"It's... no-.... your fault." I tried to form a full sentence but my head was swimming and all I could focus on was trying to stay awake.

Lance looked down at me as my head started to hang limp.

Why is the floor moving..?

"I'm sorry about this" Lance said, hesitancy laced in his voice.

He dug his right arm under my knees and lifted me up bridal style, said movement caused another shot of pain surge through my whole body. I screamed again I screwed my eyes shut and grasped onto Lance like my life depended on it.

For all I know it might have, I didn't know blood could spill out of my leg so quickly.

I also didn't know Lance's gun hurt so damn bad.

I only registered the fact that we were in the med bay when Lance activated the pod. I felt myself slipping away slowly as Lance finally released me and pushed my into a pod, shutting the door.  
  


Then everything went black.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so rushed, I am very sorry!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pidge what tHE HELL!"
> 
> "Language!"
> 
> "I'm filling in for Keith."
> 
> "ThAt wAs RuDe."

~LANCE~

Slowly taking in every perfect feature,I stood in front of Keith's pod and examined his beautiful face.

_I mean- Not beautiful- just... uh- nevermind._

He looked so peaceful, and yet so defiant at the same time. Even in sleep, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twisted in the smallest frown. His god forsaken mullet looked long and ragged, he really needed a haircut.

_Maybe I should tell someone that he's in a pod before Shiro starts freaking out._

_**"Paladins! Get to the bridge!"**  _Allura called over the intercoms.

_Great timing._

I untied my jacket from around my waist and slipped it on, taking one last look at Keith before running to the bridge.

I entered the bridge after everyone else. Shiro and Allura were talking with each other, Pidge was doing some tinkering with Rover, Coran was pressing buttons at the control panel, and Hunk was still in an apron holding a plate of space cookies.

Allura broke off from her conversation with Shiro after a few short moments. "Where's Keith?" she asked in her usual motherly tone.

"He's in a healing pod." I looked at their questioning faces and decided I should explain. "We were training and I missed a shot and hit him in the leg. It was pretty bad but I swear he's fine." I waved my arms in surrender.

Shiro sighed. "At least he's fine now." he shifted his weight uncomfortably and everyone could tell he wanted to see Keith.

"Paladins, despite Keith not being able to join us we must continue." She turned to the big screen that appeared behind her. On the screen was a small looking red and orange planet with several strange looking holes in it. "Our mission is to scan this planet and salvage any materials we might find on it."

"Isn't that planet volcanic?" Pidge questioned, looking up from Rover.

"Indeed. That's why I think we should wait until Keith is well enough to join us, considering fire is his element." Allura spoke gently.

"Keith looked pretty bad when I put him in the pod, it'll probably take a while for him to heal." I crossed my arms. "Plus he's reckless enough to risk blowing us all up."

A small elbow shoved into my rib cage and I shrieked. "Pidge what tHE HELL!" I pouted.

"Language!" Shiro commanded in his dad like tone.

"I'm filling in for Keith." they said, flashing me their devilish grin.

"ThAt wAs RuDe." I whimpered, rubbing my ribs.

"Stop fooling around. You can play your strange human games once this is over." Allura directed.

Pidge and I both sighed and looked back at the screen.

"We  **are**  going to wait for Keith to join us. He can handle more heat than we can." she told us, glancing over to me at the word 'heat'.

 

It's going to be a slow few quintants.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been thinking we should take a vacation to earth once the whole Zarkon thing is over, I need to ask Allura."
> 
> "Thanks Shiro."

~LANCE~ 

Roughly a quintent had passed since the team meeting about the unnamed volcanic planet.

I laid in my bed staring at the glow in the dark plastic stars on my ceiling. I remember when Keith pointed them out to me when we were at the space mall. I immediately bought them, scattering them on my ceiling as soon as we got back to the castle.

They reminded me of the ones I had on my ceiling at home, when I was younger I would stare at them every night. They helped me sleep. I see so many stars these days but none of them are as comforting as the plastic ones on my ceiling.

"Quiero ir a casa." I mumbled to myself, sighing. I sat up and shrugged on my jacket, turning off the light and walking out of the room. I headed down the hall to the med bay, shoving my hands in my pockets.

I turned a corner and nearly bumped into Shiro.

"Oh hey Shiro." I waved, forcing a smile.

"Hey." he nodded a greeting. "How are you?"

"Homesick." I confessed, there was no point in lying.

"I'm sorry." he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I've been thinking we should take a vacation to earth once the whole Zarkon thing is over, I need to ask Allura."

"Thanks Shiro." I smiled, a genuine smile.

Shiro smiled and gave me a pat on the back. "Take it easy Lance."

I nodded and Shiro continued on down the hall looking over his shoulder once more. "Keith should be out of the pod in about 10 dolbashes, everyone's gathering around to wait." He informed me before turning a corner and disappearing.

I smiled and eventually found my way to the med bay, and as Shiro said, everyone was gathered around Keith's pod. I joined the circle and received a pat on the back from Hunk. Pidge was rambling on about some video game to Allura who looked downright confused. Hunk was listening quietly and Coran was reviewing information from the pod, Shiro walked through the door and smiled when he saw everyone.

"Alright everyone, Number four will be out in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" Coran said, followed by a beep from the pod. Shiro stepped forward first to catch Keith, which was understandable considering they're pretty much family. Keith groaned when Shiro caught him, looking around with tired eyes.

"Hey there kid, how are you feeling?" Shiro asked gently, helping Keith stand up by himself.

"Good... how long was I out?" His voice was horse from not using it.

I stepped closer. "About a quintent. I'm really sorry, I should have been more focused." I lowered my head.

"It's not your fault Lance. Quit worrying about it." He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

 

At that moment, Pidge was very close to exploding with squeals.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm the best looking and most charming paladin, I'm the one and only sharpshooter, I just asked you how you're feeling because I care, and because shut your quiznak."
> 
> "You're still not using that word correctly."
> 
> "SHHHHHUT UP!"

_~KEITH~_

After Hunk and Shiro pretty much forced me to eat, Allura began rambling on about a mission to some volcanic planet.

"As the rest of the team knows, this planet is very hot and that is why we have waited for you to be well enough to join us." Allura eyed me and I nodded, she turned to the screen that displayed the planet. "There are several pits that are filled with lava, and hear me when I say there is some unstable ground that could quite possibly drop you in the molten rock if you are not careful." Allura sighed. "This mission alone is very dangerous so we must be as stealthy as we can as to not attract attention from the Galra." She turned back to the team. "Before you take a step, ALWAYS, check the ground first. That is if you have to touch down, mostly you will be in the air. If you do happen to touch or fall in lava, your suits will keep you alive for no more than a minute so be careful."

She sighed and looked at Shiro, who stepped forward. "Thank you Allura, is everyone ready?"

A chorus of 'yep's followed. Shiro looked at me. "Keith?"

"I said I'm ready." I sighed.

"Just checking." he nodded. "Hunk you go with Pidge. Lance you go with Keith. I'll be watching for any interference in Black, keep your coms turned on at all times. Now let's go!"

Pidge and Hunk headed for Yellow's hangar and Shiro headed to Black's while Lance trailed after me towards Red's.

"This is a bit of a scary mission, huh?" Lance broke the silence when we made it to Red.

"Just be careful and it won't be." I answered him, swiftly walking up the ramp.

"I guess." he sighed and situated himself behind the pilots chair. I grabbed the controls from the seat and Red growled calmly.

Lance and I sat in an awkward silence while we flew. I steered Red around a couple of meteors as Lance just stared out the window into the dark depths of space.

Eventually Lance turned his gaze to me. "Have you been feeling better recently?"

"You worried about me? What a good friend." I teased, avoiding another meteor.

"Okay one, yes. Two, I'm your boyfriend now. And Three, I'm the best boyfriend ever, and you know it." Lance shot back, flashing that signature smile of his that I hated and also loved so much.

"What makes you say that?" I smirked.

"I'm the best looking  **and**  most charming paladin, I'm the one and only sharpshooter, I just asked you how you're feeling because I care, and because shut your quiznak." he brandished his finger guns.

I let out a small chuckle, "You're still not using that word correctly."

"SHHHHHUT UP!" he cried.

_"You two dipsticks know that your comm is still on right?"_  Pidge's voice announced, the hint of a laugh laced in their tone.

Lance's face turned red at the question.

"I was enjoying using Lance's loud mouth to annoy you." I laughed.

"How dare you sir! You knew this whole time!" Lance shrieked.

I slowed Red to a stop. "Yep, we have arrived. Pidge did you start the scan?"

Pidge snickered,  _"Starting it now."_

"You guys are rude." Lance pouted.

_"Be nice, all of you."_  Shiro commanded like an actual dad.

I smiled and gazed at the planet in front of us. The surface of it was a dark orange tone, there were several cracks in the ground along with a few pools of molten rock littered across it. From Red I could see rock arches in a few places along it, a few stalagmites accompanying the arches.

_"The scan is done, it picked up a new material that looks like a rock with healing properties. No lifeforms to be seen."_ Pidge alerted us.  _"There's a bunch of it lining the weird arches. We'll have to go get it by hand."_

_"I was kind of worried about that."_  Hunk chimed in.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be super careful and it'll be fine!" Lance assured him.

_"Keith, Lance, and Hunk will go down there, Pidge can keep scanning the planet and warn you three if something happens."_  Shiro stated.

_"I'm not so sure about this guys."_  Hunk said, hesitancy laced in his voice.

"We'll all be fine, Hunk. In and out." I promised him. I put on my helmet and pulled the visor down, Lance following suit. I opened Red's door and activated my jet pack. "We're heading in."

Lance and I drifted down closer to the ground, Hunk appearing next to us. Lance was the first to touch down, gently checking the ground before putting his full weight on it. I soon did the same. Hunk was hesitant but was soon standing alongside us.

_"There's the first arch."_  Hunk spoke over the comm.

Lance sighed.  _"Well I'm not walking over there, this ground feels really unstable."_  he gestured for Hunk and I to follow as he slowly flew closer to the arch, Hunk and I soon trailing behind him.

_"The ground seems to be mostly stable around it but still be careful"_  Pidge informed us.

_"Well that's wonderful."_  Hunk said.

"We can manage." I reassured him.

I touched down first, reaching out to touch the rock structure. "It's all sandy." I held my dirt covered glove closer to examine it. "Soot, of course."

_"Is anyone else sweating?"_  Lance asked, landing behind me.

_"It's a lava planet, of course you're sweating."_  Pidge chuckled.

"I'm not sweating, you're probably just more sensitive to it." I smiled and began examining the rocks along the arch.

_"I'm not the cold one, Mr. Hothead, Pidge is the cold one. You can see it in their eyes."_  Lance retorted, partially at me and partially at Pidge.

_"At least I don't use my eyes to look at myself in the mirror every three minutes."_  Pidge snickered again.

_"Point for Pidge."_  Hunk stated.

_"RuDe!"_  Lance squealed.

_"Guys, focus! This is a dangerous mission, stop messing around."_  Shiro directed.

_"Relax Shiro, nothing bad is going to happen!"_  Lance smirked, leaning on the side of the arch. A chunk of the arch fell away at his weight and revealed a small pole with strange markings along it. Lance backed away from it with wide eyes, the pole started blinking with purple light.

"You just had to say it didn't you." I sighed. "It looks like a Galra alarm, we need to go!"

_"Get back to your lions!"_  Shiro shouted before the comm turned to static

I looked up to where Black was floating limp in space, a Galra ship floating closer with it's laser pointed at her. "Shiro!" I called out to him, hoping he could still hear me.

Pidge piloted Green over to Black and started firing at the Galra ship. Another ship appeared and started firing at Pidge, one of it's shots missing and hitting the planet instead. A low grumbling sound started to roll through the planets surface, shaking the ground beneath us. Cracks started trailing along the orange rock towards us.

_"Come on!"_  Hunk shouted, Lance lifted off after him. Before I was able to activate my jet pack, the ground rumbled again and my foot sunk through the ground and into a pool of lava beneath it. Lance shouted at me through the comm but I couldn't understand it. I grunted and quickly pulled myself out, crawling away from the hole. The lava didn't hurt because of my suit, thankfully, but my ankle must have twisted wrong when I fell.

I stood up carefully, Lance's hands found mine and he pulled me closer to him. I turned to look at the lions floating above us, Hunk made it to Green and Pidge was then firing at the two Galra ships before us. Black was back up and running, Shiro piloting her around the ships, getting several good hits in. Red was floating still, ready to attack if needed.

_"We need to get back to Red and help them!"_  Lance said, nudging my shoulder.

As if on cue, Red turned to them and flew closer. Lance started to lift off when Red was hit with a laser to the side, she jerked to the side and shot a few times at the ship that had fired. Red was hit with another laser from a new ship that had appeared, she roared and started attacking on instinct.

_"Get back in Red quickly!"_  Shiro called to them.

"She's under fire! She won't let us in even if we tried!" I yelled, trying to hear over all the gunfire.

Lance pulled out his bayard, causing me to look over to the side. A group of Galra soldiers were flying towards us, weapons aimed. I materialized my sword and readied my stance

_"I'll cover you while you get to Red!"_  Shiro directed.

"We're kind of busy right now!" Lance shouted firing at a few of the soldiers.

_"You guys need to get off of that planet now! That area could combust at any moment!"_  Pidge uttered, grunting from impact.

"Shit." I muttered, I launched myself at the nearest Galra, swinging my sword with precision. I downed the first soldier, moving on to the next two. The sound of Lance's bayard rang in my ears as we fought, the ground started shaking more wildly.

_"Keith we **really**  need to go!"_ Lance yelled.

"I'm trying!" I swung my sword into one Galra's side, downing them and quickly stabbing another one in the back. "Let's go!" I shouted, looking over to Lance.

He was in the middle of hand to hand combat with a soldier, his helmet was cracked and that certainly wasn't good. I flew over to him as fast as I could, narrowly missing a crack in the ground that had formed beneath me. I swiftly knocked the soldier upside the head and kicked him into the lava beneath the ground. Lance smiled at me and took a deep breath.

Lance's smile soon faltered when he looked behind me.

In one quick move, Lance shoved me aside and shot at a figure behind me. Lance's shot the last Galra soldier through the head but he was too slow to move. When I looked back at him he was on the ground with his hands over his face.

"Lance!" I rushed over to him and slowly moved his hands away from his face so I could see the damage. There was a cracked hole in his helmet and his right eye was a bloody mess. I held back a gasp and bit my lip. He needed to get back to Red, Lance can't breathe in space.

I gathered Lance in my arms, watching helplessly as he tried to breath. I ripped off his helmet and placed my own over his head, his breathed slowed to a normal pace. I held my breath, waiting for him to respond.

Lance stared at me with wide eyes... eye... and started yelling at me, but through my helmet I couldn't understand. Red's loud roar sounded through the air with fierce determination. My vision began to blur and Lance started shaking my shoulders.

 

A large shadow fell over us and a soft rumble sounded through my mind.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry... this is all my fault."
> 
> "No, Keith no. How how in all worlds is this your fault?"
> 
> "I wasn't paying attention... t-that shot was meant for me."

~LANCE~

My eyes shot open after oxygen finally filled my lungs, scratch that, eye. I barely registered one of my eyes wasn't working before I gazed up at Keith smiling softly down at me. Stars glimmered behind him, and he was wearing his paladin armor but no helmet.

Where's his helmet?

I sat up in his arms as best I could and started yelling at him. "What are you doing?! Where's your helmet?!" I cried, looking around for it. Over to the side I spotted my helmet, it was broken. I reached up and touched a hand to the one I was wearing.

That means.

"No!" Tears dripped down my cheeks as Keith's eyes seemed to stop focusing, I tried to tear Keith's helmet off my head but I couldn't. "¡Usted no me puede dejar!" I started shaking his shoulders, begging for a miracle.

A loud roar filled my ears and I turned to see Red flying towards us at full speed, her eyes glowing a very bright yellow. Gathered Keith in my arms, barely registering the throbbing pain in the right eye. I quickly picked up my own helmet and flew us both into the air and Red opened her mouth for us to climb in.

I set Keith down on the floor of the Red Lion and ripped my, Keith's, helmet off with a bit of a struggle. I leaned down to check his heartbeat, it was there but very weak. I sighed with relief and shook him by the shoulders.

"Keith, baby." I pleaded, my voice cracking. "You have to wake up now. I need you."

"Quiero ver tus ojos otra vez." I mumbled. He winced

On cue, his eyelids cracked open to reveal his beautiful purple orbs. "Lance?" he asked tiredly.

"Oh thank jesus..." I sighed, smiling before I slapped him across the face... again. "What were you thinking, you idiot! That was such a dumb idea!" I shouted, scanning him over.

I shook my head and l looked through Red's front window. Now that I was calm enough, I started to notice my eye hurt like all hell. Keith sat up slowly and reached out to cup my face in his hands, his eyes welling up.

"I'm sorry..." he choked on his words. "This is all my fault."

"No, Keith no. How how in all worlds is this your fault?" I wiped away the blood dripping down my cheek, pain now throbbing through my head.

"I wasn't paying attention... t-that shot was meant for me." he wiped his eyes and stood up on shaky legs, moving to the back of Red to look through her storage. Presumably to find a first aid kit. "I need to stop the bleeding." he sighed.

"Kei-"

"Just let me do this one thing for you." he sat next to me and looked at my eye before pulling a cotton pad and a roll of bandages out of the first aid kit. I vaguely heard the rest of the team trying to reach us over the com as Keith wrapped the bandage around my head, securing the cotton pad over my eye.

Now that I wasn't panicked about Keith, my adrenaline slowly diminished and everything hurt ten times worse. I started to dozing off, coming back to reality when Keith pulled me into his lap, laying me down and brushing a hand through my hair.

He picked up his helmet off the ground an quietly assured the rest of the team they were fine. The edges of my vision started fading and I vaguely saw Keith frown before he shook me.

"You need to stay awake." he muttered firmly, but also gently.

"L'ks like I alw'ys find m'self be'ng cradl'd by you." My tongue felt heavy and it came out slurred.

Tears sparkled at the edges of Keith's beautiful lavender eyes. "You'll get your chance to do this to me eventually."

I laughed quietly. "Yea' prob'ly... hopef'ly y- won' be 'n dang'r w'n tha' happ'ns."

"We're always in danger these days." he chuckled, pulling me closer. "Well be back at the castle soon, then we can get you to a healing pod."

"g'd." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

 

"Don't fall asleep." Was the last thing I heard before I slipped out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Usted no me puede dejar! - You can not leave me!  
> Quiero ver tus ojos otra vez - I want to see your eyes again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Allura, would it be the end of the world if we took a break from being on stand by for one day?"
> 
> "What if something happens while we aren't ready?"
> 
> "I'm sure the galaxy will be fine for one night princess. We've been ready for everything since we got here. One night to relax wont hurt anything."
> 
> "Alright... one night."

~KEITH~

The days that Lance was in a healing pod were hell for the whole team, and then with the news that he would never see out of his injured eyes again made everything worse.

When Shiro wasn't trying to get me to eat or sleep, I stood in front of Lance's healing pod mulling over the possible circumstances in my head.  
  


_He won't be able to shoot like he did before._

_He'll need to learn how to fight with this disability._

_I only get to see one of his ocean eyes._

**_It's all because of me._ **   
  


I dragged my palms over my face, looking up at Lance's suspended form and sighing.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled and walked out the door, heading for the training deck.  
  


~~~  
  


When Lance was finally out of the healing pod, he seemed happier than he usually was. I couldn't stand to see the damage I did and exited the room, leaning against the wall outside the infirmary.

I tugged on the collar of my shirt and took a deep breath.

_"It's all your fault."_

My eyes widened.

_"None of this would have happened if you weren't so reckless."_

I screwed my eyes shut "I thought you left."

_"I'll never leave you, you need me."_

"I don't need you, all you ever do is cause chaos." I curled in on myself, sliding down the wall.

_"You need me whether you see it or not. Soon enough you will see that."_

"Get out of my head." I muttered.

_"You'll see that I'm here to help... soon."_

A familiar voice interrupted the conversation. "Keith?"

I looked up to see Lance staring at me from the doorway, I locked eyes with him and swallowed.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, crouching down next to me.

I averted my eyes away from his face and sat up straighter. "No one... just thinking."

"Okay well... I didn't get to hug you yet." he smiled warmly.

"Oh... sorry." I said, standing up. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I slowly hugged him back.

Eventually he pulled away, only to lean in again and kiss me. I kissed him back, trailing a hand through his scalp.

"I missed you." I mumbled after we pulled apart.

He smiled. "I would too."

"You're ridiculous." I laughed.

"Yeah I know."  he clasped his hand with mine and winked. I assumed it was a wink, I couldn't really tell because...

...well, you know.

I was interrupted from that thought when Lance gently tugged on my arm, he led me back into the infirmary where the other paladins were.

Shiro looked up at us as we entered. "There you are, why did you leave?" he asked, shooting me the questioning dad stare.

"It uh... it was crowded in here." I answered, crossing my arms.

Shiro raised an eyebrow but didn't push anymore.

"Allura, would it be the end of the world if we took a break from being on stand by for one day?" Pidge spoke up, crossing their arms and tilting their head in question.

Allura knitted her eyebrows together. "What if something happens while we aren't ready?"

"I'm sure the galaxy will be fine for one night princess," Shiro stepped in. "We've been ready for everything since we got here. One night to relax wont hurt anything."

Allura took a minute to think and then sighed. "Alright... one night. But I will be on guard in the castle until you return."

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge all jumped up and cheered in unison. Shiro and Coran smiled, eventually I did the same.

I guess one free night would be nice, no need to worry about everything going on.  
  


Right?


End file.
